SE: Drabble Dump
by Shadowwashere
Summary: Literally its title. If I have a SE drabble that I wrote while bored or whatnot I'll upload it here. Anybody got a word they want me to write a small drabble on, PM me or type it in a review :D. Basically me making a story around a word for Soul Eater. It's mainly from the anime FYI. Pairings will be SoKa, Tsustar, KidLiz, and others. Enjoy.


Hey guys, it's been a while. I'll have 25 word prompts per chapter by the way, but I guess I'll just publish these first, the rest will be coming later on.

~Shadow

P.S. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH AND NOT LIVING IN AMERICA.

* * *

1\. Loyalty

"Baka. I'm not going to leave you. You're my partner and only uncool guys leave their partner. I'm too cool for that." said Soul, bedridden.

"But I'm not as strong as you. I let you get hurt because of me." Maka said, downcast.

Soul places the tips of his finger by the edges of Maka's face and said gently, "Hey, don't say that. I'm only strong because of you. Without you, how do you think I can be half of the cool guy I am now? Smile, okay? I've always enjoyed seeing you smile."

Maka's frown gradually turned into a trembling smile. Soul knows it could be better, but he'll take it. After all, only uncool guys would leave their partner, and he was a cool guy with the coolest partner alive.

* * *

2\. Symmetry

Kid started to panic. His perfectly symmetrical party had now turned into a free for all. He turned his head around, taking in the sight. In the center of the dance floor there was Liz dancing with a random guy. By a corner of the room was Patti with a paper giraffe? Where on Death, does she get all those giraffes pondered Kid while continuing on. He then spotted Soul and Maka, standing on the fringes of the dance floor...AND A PAINTING NOT STRAIGHT?! Kid's OCD snapped into focus, and he moved through the crowd, determined to correct it. A few hours later and a few nosebleeds, he finally managed to make it symmetrical again. By then the party was over and Kid's mind finally snapped back into focus. He turned around and stared at the damage. In the end...let's just say Kid got a little...overwhelmed...

* * *

3\. Insanity

Who knew a drunk Maka could get so insane? First she was dancing, then she was binge-drinking, finally it got so bad that she started to act like Black Star...Soul never wanted to see that again. He looked at his sleepy meister in his arms, smiling at how beautiful she looked in his arms. Maka stirred and mumbled, "Soul. I love you, too." And then she beamed. Soul stared at his meister and smiled, "I love you too, Maka."

He took her home and placed her on the couch, too tired to move any further and fell asleep against her before taking a mental note to confess his love to her in the morning. Maybe that would stop her from doing anything as stupid as that again. He smirked, that or the splitting headache she'll get and the tales of mockery from those who were sober enough to remember.

* * *

4\. Pie

Ms. Marie looked at the kids, all stuffed full of pie from the picnic she had packed for them. Even Mini-Ragnarok was satisfied for once in his life. Or at least the closest to satisfied he can get… Ms. Marie stood there, listening to the quiet groans of content that were escaping from the group. It had been 3 months after they defeated the Kishin Asura and they deserved the rest. Maka was promoted to 3-star meister, and they finally bagged a witch soul. Soul was set to be turned into a Deathscythe this afternoon. All was well, and Ms. Marie was content, seeing the kids after six months, finally happy again.

* * *

5\. Death

Chrona sat there, waiting for Lord Death's final word on his punishment. Death went over every detail that he had already knew, he knew that Chrona was coerced into putting the snake into Marie's drink and ultimately the cause of Stein's fall into madness. But he also couldn't be blamed. It was Medusa that the blame was put squarely upon. But then again that contract he had made with Medusa prevented him from going after her, not that he could leave Death City anyways after he bound his soul there in an attempt to keep Asura locked away forever. And he decided in his whimsical way.

* * *

6\. Happiness

Life was good Marie decided, she had Stein, a baby was coming on the way and she could finally get down to something she loved doing. Teaching. Teaching the Crescent Moon class could be a bit challenging at times, but still it was much better than being in Oceana. She smiled. Marie was finally home, and she was set to get married soon!

* * *

7\. Madness

Crona grinned, a impossible wide grin lit her (neh, I don't care what people think, to me Crona seems like a girl) face. It felt so good giving in, and it was easier too. She didn't know how to deal with people and this madness could help her deal with people for her. It was better this way, after all Lady Medusa would kill her for not being able to deal with them with her right mind, right?

* * *

8\. Knife

Nygus tried to change again. It was getting harder and harder to shift into her weapon form after Sid had...gone away. She sat down and cried, it felt like her soul was ripping apart as she tried to shift into her weapon form. But she had to do this. Otherwise when Sid comes back, she won't be ready to resonate with him. And Sid had to come back, he was-no he is a man to always come back for the people he left behind…

* * *

9\. Window

Kid gasped, the windows were shattered again by those hooligans! It was Halloween again, and every year those kids would dare themselves into trying to get into the "Haunted House of Death" which would mean that they would start throwing rocks in an attempt to break in. The beautiful symmetry would be ruined! "Liz! Patti!" he called out, a devious smirk filling his face. It was time to show them what would happen to those who tried to break into the "House of Death" or as it was known formerly, Gallows Mansion.

* * *

10\. Vampires

Maka hadn't always been a vampire, in fact a few decades ago she was just an ordinary human, well mostly ordinary. She was the top of her class, the smartest in her entire grade and was proud of the fact. But now after several decades being stuck in a never aging body, never growing up nor maturing had taken it's toll. For one, she no longer had much of the mind she had before she was turned and learning new things was harder now she was stuck in the same state she was left at after turning. Or the fact where sometimes her bloodlust got so bad, she would go after people, ripping through their throats like paper. The people who've caught glimpses of her in her bloodthirsty state would call her the "Demon of Insanity", well those who've seen her and lived. Of course they were never the same after. But one day or night rather, a mob gathered, flaming pitchforks and all. Maka watched them in the distance, knowing that they would attempt to go after her and try to kill her. And she would be helpless to stop them from dying as her body's instincts takes over and kills them all for attempting to kill her. It was a never ending curse and one she must bear. She sighed, time to get going and hopefully she can find a place to stay hidden so that tonight there would be no deaths.

* * *

11\. Vocaloid

Tsubaki looked through the japanese music section noticing that most of the albums featured correctly were dominated by a new fad known as Vocaloids. The most popular which seemed to be Hatsune Miku as she was literally everywhere in that entire section. Tsubaki picked a random album out and started to leave when she saw an album hidden in the corner, abandoned. She picked it up and read the title, "I.A., Aria on the Planets?" It had certainly sounded good. She took it and went to the counter to make her purchases.

* * *

12\. Halloween

"IT'S HALLOWEEN! IT'S HALLOWEEN! CANDDYYYYY!" Patty yelled, jumping around Gallows Mansion.

"Patty, please try to calm down and stop enough for me to fix your costume so we can go out." said Liz.

Kid peered in and said, "Remember to be back soon, we need to take care of those hooligans later on."

"Sure." Liz said, while Patty began jumping around again. She picked up a water gun and aimed, liberally dousing her sister in "blood." Kid ran out the door, looking sick at the scene. Patty came over and took the water gun from Liz. "Your turn, sis!" Patty cried cheerfully, aiming it at Liz. With their make-up done, they took their props (a pair of bloodstained knives), a bag to keep their candy in, and left. A psychotic grin spread on Patty's face and she said, "Trick or treat?"

* * *

13\. Echo

Spirit started to sing, his voice echoing around the room. Blair yowled, when she recommended for him to sing, she didn't mean that loudly, nor that horribly. It sounded like a dog screaming in agony. She poofed back into her cat form and raced away, not looking back until she reached Maka and Soul's apartment.

* * *

14\. Flowers

It's been a year since Soul confessed to Maka of his love. But they've been so busy, he hasn't had much chance to get her anything. So on a night when they were free, he snuck out and brought her flowers. Running back home, he hid them behind his back and was just about to present them to Maka when a kishin egg appeared, startling them. He dropped the flowers and transformed into Maka's hands and with a slash, the kishin egg disappeared, leaving behind a red, glowing, kishin egg soul. Soul turned back and stared in dismay at the damaged flowers, and turned. Maka saw the flowers and knew that he was going to give it to her in celebration of their one year anniversary, and placed one finger at his mouth, effectively stopping whatever he had to say.

"Soul, it's okay, there's always next time. And besides, you always have me. You don't really need to prove that you love me, I already know." and then she kissed him softly.

* * *

15\. Spiders

Arachne looked over at her loyal minions, thinking to herself, soon. Soon I'll have Asura here and right at home with me. And then, we will spread madness across the entire world, and I will be his queen. No one will ever stop us, because who can? She beamed fondly and called Mosquito over, "Please receive the next magic tool. We are going to need it if the Moral Manipulator is to be complete and our plans to thwart the DWMA succeed.

* * *

16\. Duet

"C'mon Maka, just one song." said Soul, looking at the piano. "And you can finally hear me play again. Please? For me."

"Fine." Maka turned and walked to the piano, "But you better start before I change my mind."

Soul walked over to the piano and started to play Centuries by Fall Out Boys. Maka smiled, recognizing the song and started to sing. Tsubaki, Patty, and Kid, looked on them. "They really do make a good couple do they?"

The girls chorused in unison, "Yes."

* * *

17\. Goodbye

They were finally graduating. It had taken a long journey, with Soul finally becoming a Death Scythe after the death of the Kishin Asura, and Maka finally becoming a three-star meister, surpassing the feats of her mother Kami. But they had done it. Black Star was on his way to becoming a warrior god, and Tsubaki was right there besides him all the way. Liz and Patty had become Death Scythes too, and now serve as Death's personal weapon, well the new Death, seeing how Lord Death had retired and passed his position to Kid. The gang looked at each other and smiled, it had been a long journey, and now it was time to say goodbye.

* * *

18\. Die

"BIG GIRAFFE! DIE, DIE, DIE! I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR NECK!" yelled Patty. Ms. Marie sighed, it had seemed that every year for the Super Hard Written Exam, Patty always turns her test into a giraffe and kills it. "When will that girl learn to take that test seriously?" Marie wondered. She looked back at Patty, and reconsidered, "Probably never." She murmured under her breath.

* * *

19\. Thiago

"You know that the newest sensation from Argentina? Thiago Messi?" said Liz. "Well, he's coming over to Death City to tour the city and see the sites."

"I fail to see how that is relevant." said Kid.

"YOU FAIL TO SEE HOW THIS IS RELEVANT! THIAGO MESSI IS THE CUTEST BABY EVER." Liz yelled, chasing after Kid.

* * *

20\. Black

"Maka? Why is your hair black?" asked Chrona.

"Hmph. My hair got dyed black because of an white haired idiot. Safe to say, he's not going to be white haired much longer...THE PRANK WARS ARE ON!", yelled Maka.

Chrona backed away, seeing Maka's maniacal gaze, and said, "I don't know how to deal with this!" She ran away, leaving a malicious Maka behind plotting Soul's demise by pranks. Let's just say that did not end well, with Soul apologizing and wishing never to prank Maka ever again for the sheer agony that had awaited him after he dyed her hair black.

* * *

21\. Brown

"Soul? Why is your hair brown?" asked Liz.

Soul looked at her, the agony shining through his eyes. "I dyed Maka's hair black as a joke. She put out a prank war and pranked me to hell. I now know why people say, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Man, this is so not cool. ", staring at his newly brown locks.

Liz stared, the puzzle pieces in her mind clicking as she figured out why Maka came to her for some help in acquiring certain materials, and of course dyeing her hair back to blond. She started to snicker, "You do realize Maka's probably not done with you yet?"

The possibilities had started to sink into Soul's poor tortured mind, and he fell down in a faint. This month had not been good to him, nor his cool image. In fact he could probably just kiss that image good-bye…

* * *

22\. Key

It was Valentine's Day again, and Soul had forgotten about it. Sure there were a lot of hints, and such from Maka...including a book to the head... but he was waiting for a special moment. A special moment to present his gift to Maka. Who cares about the cliche roses and chocolates, only an uncool guy would do that. A cool guy would give something original, like a key...the key to his heart, body, and soul.

Later that night, Soul in a drunken rivalry, pronounced his love for Maka, presented her with a key necklace and started to sing. Maka smiled, not having drank much, and snapped a picture.

* * *

23\. Message

"Please can you give this to her? And tell her that I miss her?" pleaded Soul, begging on his knees at Tsubaki's feet.

"You know how leaving in a fury like that scared her, Soul. And the insanity from the Black Blood almost activated again. Maka told me, in that instant, she was so afraid of losing you. AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO WALK OUT!" yelled Tsubaki coldly.

"I know." Soul said abashed, "But can you please give her this letter? She won't answer my messages or anything, and I just want her to come home."

Tsubaki relented a little, and took the letter, "There are no guarantees that she will even bother to look at the letter or respond. She's been in shock for the past few days at what you did."

"Thank you, that's all I can ask for." Soul left, with a figure watching him leave from the window.

* * *

24\. Roses

"Um, um, HERE TSUBAKI! FROM YOUR GOD, BLACK STAR!" Black Star yelled, shoving a bunch of roses in her hand with a card. Tsubaki took them, confused. Valentine's Day wasn't for another several months. Then Black Star got down on his knees, pulled out a ring, and asked the question, "Will you marry me?" Tsubaki froze, and a few tense seconds passed. Tsubaki gently smiles, "Of course."

* * *

25\. Chocolate

"OKAY, WHO THE HECK GAVE PATTY CHOCOLATE? WE DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME PATTY HAD SUGAR!" yelled Kid.

"Um Kid, what happened last time?" Maka asked.

"She got sugar high and some very questionable things happened. I don't want to remember…" said Liz.

"Yes, that and it took forever to detoxify Patty. Not to mention the lost of symmetry!"

"Oh."

"Patty? What are you doing? Put down the ketchup. Please?", pleaded Liz. It was a night nobody would forget or could forget.

* * *

Here's the first 25. I won't be very consistent with updating this I guess. It's mainly whenever I feel like it or when I can. I'll try to keep the updates coming as fast as I can but for now here.


End file.
